


A kiss on the neck = I need you

by RaiseYourVoice



Series: Small gesture, great meaning [8]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Fighting, Friendship, Gen, angry Tomoya
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass dir nicht bewusst ist weswegen du herkommen solltest, richtig? Schön, dass du selbst nicht merkst, wenn du Mist gebaut hast. Du weißt, welcher Tag gestern war??", fing der Schlagzeuger nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille ohne irgendeine Begrüßung an zu sprechen und hatte einen deutlich hörbaren scharfen Unterton in der Stimme. Ryota zog etwas hilflos die Augenbrauen zusammen und war schon kurz davor den Kopf zu schütteln, als sein Blick aber auf den Kalender in der Küche fiel und ihm unangenehm ein Licht aufging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss on the neck = I need you

' _Beweg deinen Hintern zu mir. SOFORT!!_ '  
 

Ryota starrte fast die gesamte Busfahrt über auf diese SMS und er fragte sich, womit er den Schlagzeuger so verärgert hatte, denn das war der Ältere ganz offensichtlich. Normalerweise beinhalteten die Nachrichten von Tomoya immer wenigstens ein Smiley und fielen auch nie so kurz aus. Der Bassist seufzte leise und betete einfach nur, dass der andere nicht so wütend war wie es auf ihn gerade den Anschein machte. Der Bandälteste hatte selten schlechte Laune, vor allem war er noch nie wirklich auf Ryota sauer gewesen und das, obwohl sie eigentlich ständig zusammen hingen. Vielleicht war er aber auch wegen jemand anderes so aufgebracht und wollte das nur bei dem Jüngeren loswerden, aber normalerweise hätte er das dann auch schon irgendwie in der Nachricht erwähnt. Ryota hatte zwar zurück geschrieben mit der Frage, was denn los sei, aber auf eine Antwort schien er wohl ewig warten zu können. Also musste er abwarten, bis er bei Tomoya ankam und dann würde er schließlich erfahren, was Sache war. Allzu lange dauerte die Fahrt dann auch nicht mehr und schließlich stieg der Bassist an der Haltestelle um die Ecke vom Wohnhaus seines besten Freundes aus. Ein wenig unruhig war er ehrlich gesagt schon und er hoffte nur, dass er nicht doch derjenige war, auf den der Ältere sauer war. Vor dem Haus atmete der Bandjüngste noch kurz durch, bevor er auf die Klingel drückte und überraschend schnell ertönte das summende Geräusch, woraufhin Ryota die Tür aufdrückte und ins Treppenhaus trat. Der Schlagzeuger wohnte im zweiten Stock und schon bevor der Brünette dort angekommen war, sah er den anderen schon in der offenen Wohnungstür stehen und dessen Gesichtsausdruck versprach nicht unbedingt Gutes. Der Bassist verkniff sich ein Seufzen, setzte aber ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf und wollte den Älteren mit ihrer üblichen Umarmung begrüßen, aber Tomoya drehte sich vorher weg und ging wortlos zurück in seine Wohnung. Das hieß wohl doch, dass die Schuld für diese Laune bei dem Jüngeren lag. Sonst behandelte sein Kumpel ihn nie so abweisend, egal wie mies er auch gelaunt sein mochte. Ryota schob die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu, zog Schuhe und Jacke im Flur aus, bevor er dem Dunkelhaarigen in die Küche folgte.  
 

"Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass dir nicht bewusst ist weswegen du herkommen solltest, richtig? Schön, dass du selbst nicht merkst, wenn du Mist gebaut hast. Du weißt, welcher Tag gestern war??", fing der Schlagzeuger nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille ohne irgendeine Begrüßung an zu sprechen und hatte einen deutlich hörbaren scharfen Unterton in der Stimme. Ryota zog etwas hilflos die Augenbrauen zusammen und war schon kurz davor den Kopf zu schütteln, als sein Blick aber auf den Kalender in der Küche fiel und ihm unangenehm ein Licht aufging.  
 

"Das Baseballspiel...", murmelte der Jüngere doch ein wenig fassungslos und konnte nicht ganz begreifen, dass er das wirklich vergessen hatte. Das Spiel hatte am Vorabend stattgefunden und sie waren eigentlich vor dem Stadion verabredet gewesen. Nun konnte er die Laune des anderen definitiv nachvollziehen, während sich ein beißendes schlechtes Gewissen in ihm breit machte. Das war ihm wirklich noch nie passiert.  
 

"Du erinnerst dich also, gut. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen?", gab Tomoya zurück und das mit so deutlich angefressener Laune, dass dem anderen sofort Kopf und Schultern ein Stück tiefer sanken. Es kam wirklich verdammt selten vor, dass der Ältere so schlecht drauf war und Ryota empfand es nicht unbedingt als talentiert, dass er das nun verursacht hatte.  
 

"Ich...habe es einfach vergessen...Tut mir leid. Aber...wieso hast du mir keine SMS geschrieben??", wollte der Bassist nun beinahe zaghaft wissen und sah seinen Freund, der mit verschränkten Armen ihm gegenüber am Küchentisch saß, unsicher an.  
 

"Weil sowas noch nie nötig war und ich mein Handy gar nicht erst dabei hatte.", gab der Schlagzeuger trocken zurück und der Jüngere seufzte leise. Das war auf jeden Fall mehr als dumm gelaufen. Allerdings konnte er dem anderen wohl kaum einen Vorwurf machen, dass dieser sein Mobiltelefon nicht bei sich gehabt hatte. Die Schuld lag trotzdem weiterhin bei dem Bassisten, der nun auch sichtlich geknickt auf seinem Stuhl saß und die Tischplatte anstarrte, als ob diese ihm eine Lösung für dieses Problem mitteilen würde. Natürlich tat sie das nicht.  
 

"Das du nicht aufgetaucht bist ist eine Sache, aber eigentlich ist es sogar noch schlimmer, dass ich dich nun sogar daran erinnern musste! Übrigens habe ich gestern etwa drei Stunden auf dich gewartet, weil ich dachte, dass du bestimmt noch auftauchst und aus einem guten Grund zu spät bist.", setzte der Schlagzeuger noch einen oben drauf und nun klang er vielmehr enttäuscht als wütend, was es für den Jüngeren nur noch schlimmer machte. Am liebsten hätte er nun ein schwarzes Loch zum drin verschwinden gehabt und zog zumindest den Kopf noch etwas weiter ein.  
 

"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Das ist mir noch nie passiert und das wird es auch nie wieder, versprochen.", erwiderte der Brünette leise und wagte es gar nicht erst den Blick wieder zu heben, besonders als vom anderen nur ein schweres Seufzen ertönte.  
 

"Da braucht es schon etwas mehr als ein simples 'es tut mir leid'.", meinte Tomoya nur und dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen stand er nun von seinem Platz auf, machte wohl Anstalten die Küche zu verlassen. Der Bassist reagierte nun aber instinktiv und hatte schnell mit sanfter Bestimmtheit das Handgelenk seines Freundes geschnappt, um ihn zu stoppen und zeitgleich stand er selbst von seinem Stuhl auf. Der Bandjüngste hatte fast das Gefühl er müsse diese Sache jetzt klären und dass es nur noch unendlich komplizierter würde, wenn der Ältere nun den Raum verließ.  
 

"Das ist nicht nur ein simples 'tut mir leid'. Ich meine die Entschuldigung verdammt ernst und auch wenn es natürlich dein gutes Recht ist diese nicht anzunehmen, lasse ich das nun nicht einfach so stehen. Ich habe einen absolut idiotischen Fehler gemacht, ja, aber trotzdem bitte ich dich mir nicht so böse zu sein. Es tut mir leid, dass du so lange auf mich gewartet hast und dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Das wollte ich doch nicht..."

Der Bassist wurde gegen Ende hin immer leiser und hielt das Handgelenk des Dunkelhaarigen nur noch sachte mit der eigenen Hand fest, lehnte sich fast vorsichtig mit dem Oberkörper gegen den Rücken des anderen und stützte das Kinn sachte auf dessen Schulter.  
 

"Ich weiß doch, dass du das ernst meinst. Was bist du aber auch für ein Depp?!", brummte der Ältere nun und klang auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so mies gelaunt, was Ryota nun doch wieder die Hoffnung gab, dass noch nicht alles verloren war für heute. Er ließ das Handgelenk des Schlagzeugers los und legte stattdessen einfach beide Arme von hinten um dessen schlanken Körper.  
 

"Ich habe dich doch sonst noch nie vergessen, oder? Also bitte, sei jetzt nicht für den Rest des Tages sauer auf mich...Stattdessen könnten wir doch auch irgendwo hin gehen und ich mache es wieder gut, hm?", schlug der Jüngere vor und neigte den Kopf dann ein wenig, um zu Tomoyas Überraschung einen kurzen, aber deutlich spürbaren Kuss auf die Seite seines Halses zu drücken. Spätestens an dem Punkt ließ der Schlagzeuger nun ein resigniertes Seufzen ertönen und drehte sich in den Armen des anderen herum, um gleich darauf mit bittenden Kulleraugen konfrontiert zu werden.  
 

"Ich weiß schon warum ich so selten böse auf dich bin und wieso das nie über längeren Zeitraum klappt. Du bist doch echt unmöglich...", murmelte der Schlagzeuger kopfschüttelnd, ehe er zur Erleichterung des Bandjüngsten aber anfing leicht zu grinsen und kurz durch die Haare seines Freundes wuschelte. Der Bassist ließ sich das ohne Einwände gefallen und lächelte sachte, war er gerade doch einfach nur froh, dass ihm nun wohl doch verziehen wurde. Er könnte es aber auch wirklich nicht ertragen, wenn sein bester Freund ernsthaft sauer auf ihn wäre.


End file.
